1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and compositions for treating humans with hypertriglyceridemia using erythromycin compounds.
2. Background Information
Hypertriglyceridemia involves abnormally high concentrations of plasma triglycerides. Although an exact definition of "normal" is impossible, patients with triglyceride concentrations exceeding 150 mg/dL are generally hypertriglyceridemic. Since hypertriglyceridemia may be a risk factor for acute pancreatitis (The National Institutes of Health Consensus Development Panel, Arteriosclerosis 4:296-301 (1984) and Miller el al., Ann. Surg. 190:401-408 (1979)) as well as coronary heart disease (Carlson and Bottiger, Atherosclerosis 39:287-291 (1981)), high triglyceride concentrations require clinical attention. In most cases, non-pharmacologic treatments, such as weight reduction, dietary changes, and alcohol restriction, effectively reduce triglyceride concentrations (Levy et al., Ann. Int. Med. 77:267-294 (1972)). Other patients, however, may require drug therapy.
Pharmacologic treatment of hypertriglyceridemia involves administering drugs, such as fibric acid compounds, that influence lipid metabolism such that triglyceride plasma levels decrease. Specific fibric acid compounds in wide use today include gemfibrozil, fenofibrate, and bezafibrate. Although these drugs appear relatively safe, one major documented side effect is the development of cholesterol gallstones (Coronary Drug Project Research Group, N. Engl. J. Med. 296:1185-1190 (1977)). Further, the first fibric acid drug, clofibrate, may increase the risk of cancer (Report from Committee of Principal Investigators, Br. Heart J. 40:1068-1118 (1978)). These potential side effects, however, rarely warrant discontinued use given the triglyceride-lowering ability of fibric acid drugs as well as their tolerance by most people.